


Empty shell

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Suicide thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short description of Bilbo's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty shell

Tired, exhausted Bilbo sat in his empty trashed smial. The chest of gold was near the door, it stank up the cold place with terrible smell, brown mud was on the floor and everywhere he looked there were empty places in the dust left by the things he used to own, things that were sold to neighbors. His father's armchair used to stand in that corner and it would creak terribly every time Bilbo sat in it with a cup of tea and a book. Idly Bilbo though of killing himself, drinking poison and just falling asleep never to wake up, like Thorin and Fili and Kili. It was just a thought, where would he eve get a poison, he couldn't even make himself get u and go buy a piece of bread at the market. He probably would be too scared to drink it anyways, but the thought stayed. all other thoughts scattered away, leaving a sort of buzz that Bilbo wanted to close his eyes against and when he would open them again he will have a will to move, to clean his home, to buy food, to take a bath. Instead every time Bilbo closed his eyes it was getting harder and harder to open them. In the end he went to his bedroom, clothes thrown away on the floor and the bed and the bedside table, where somebody obviously was looking through his wardrobe to find something nice to wear. Bilbo just pushed it all from the bed, curled up on top of the dusty mattress that nobody bought, luckily for him, pulled the covers over his head and wished the world away. Just for tonight. After what felt like hours he finally started to drift off. What poison could he drink he wondered and fallen asleep.


End file.
